West Meets East
by FrozenDrifter
Summary: A year after Al came to Xing... OneShot


**Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist and any of its characters (But I wish I did hahah!) and I just love to play with the characters I love. :)**

**This is a fanfiction which takes place somewhere after Al regains his body and before the collage photo at the end of the manga.**

**This is a one shot. A story, about Al and Mei :) I just had to make one, after the finale. :)**

* * *

**West Meets East**

* * *

A week after Al regained his body, and was recovering at Central, Ling was ready to go back to the East. Lan Fan, having established a civil professional relationship with Mei, because of Ling's promise to not harm the other clans, was getting the bags from their barracks where they were staying and was about to step out when Ed stood by the door.

"Heard you and Ling were leaving today?"

Lan Fan only nodded and went out of the room.

"You know, I would never tell Ling this, so I thought of telling you about it, considering how close you are."

Lan Fan turned, and waited for what Ed was to say.

"Al would've never gotten his body back without your help. I just wanted to thank you guys."

"I'm sure, Master Ling is happy that you and your brother have accomplished what you've always wanted." She bowed and walked away.

Outside, Mei was assisting Al in walking. Having been immobile for more than three years, his muscles have atrophied. Mei wanted to perform some sort of medical alchemy, but Al said he wanted to be able to do it himself. He did miss the senses of having a body.

"I thought you were leaving for the East today, with Ling and Lan Fan," Al said to Mei while they were walking, in a manner that was a cross between a question and a statement.

"I can stay longer," Mei replied, smiling widely. She was indeed with her prince charming, and she didn't keep it to herself. Then she kidded, and said less seriously, "Besides, to be with Alphonse-sama and help him recover can make one of the great adventures of Mei Xiao. Haha."

"Thank you Mei!" Al replied cheerfully. "You're such a big help to me, and I'm sure going to miss you when you go back to the East."

"Also, Alphonse-sama!" Mei said to distract herself from what Al has just said, "I want to learn more of the Western style of alchemy and your style of combat."

"But I can't teach you yet, I have to recover first." Al said, then continued, "But I'm sure Ed…" then paused, recalling what his brother gave up for him to recover his body.

"Alphonse-sama…" Mei said, with tears starting to well up her eyes, seeing how Al was a bit devastated in thinking about how his brother had to gave up alchemy.

In their silence, Ed then came over yelling. "AL! MEI!" He was walking towards them. Immediately, Mei could see the light in Al's eyes. Al was still happy, but indeed, no happiness can be achieved without sacrifice.

"Hey, Mei, Ling just left, are you sure you want to stay longer?" Ed asked.

"Yep, Ed, I am sure!" she replied. Out of nowhere, Xiao Mei, Mei's little panda pet, came and bit Ed's hand.

"OUCH!" Ed screamed, and shook his hands. All three started laughing and Mei took Xiao Mei and put it in her pocket.

"Al, how are you doing?" Ed asked, being the concerned brother he is.

"Always getting better by the minute." He replied, "Guess what, Brother, I walked more than three kilometers today. Though I am still very slow, I think I am getting used to my body again."

"That's great, Al," and Ed patted Al's head gently, messing his hair and chuckled.

"Alphonse-sama, do you want me to get you more of those pies? It is almost 4pm in the afternoon, and I am sure all that walking has made you tired."

"Sure, Mei, Thank you."

As soon as Mei went inside, Ed suddenly became serious. He sighed a bit and directed Al to take a seat by the bench where there was some shade.

"I just received a call from Pinako." He paused, looked at Al then continued, "she said she found Hohenheim by Mom's grave two days ago. She described him looking peaceful and content as he passed."

"Father's dead?" Al asked, looked down on the floor, and tears fell from his eyes. It was hard for Ed to hold back tears, having understood his father's absence, and seeing how it hurt his brother, too. But he was able to hold it back, and he put an arm over Al's back to make him feel that he was not alone.

After a few minutes, Al said, "I want to go back to Resembool and be there to bury father's body beside mom."

"I was thinking the same thing. I've already scheduled a train ride and we can be on our way tomorrow, first thing in the morning."

"Thank you, brother."

Three years later…

Ed was still at Central, learning more about Western Alchemy that he can, was missing Winry and Al every minute. Al is in the East, learning what he can about Eastern Alchemy.

Al just got a call from his brother, and Ed was going on and on about his plan on proposing to Winry, which Al felt excited about, too. He knew how much the two loved each other, and though as a child he knew he had a crush on Winry, his love for her was like for a sister, nothing romantic. But right now, Al was also thinking about some of his feelings. When he came to Xing a year ago, Mei has already changed a lot. Since his first meeting with her, even as an armor, he admired the kid for having courage, and determination, as well as skills to match well with her.

Seeing her for the first time last year, however, showed that she has matured. She was taller, slimmer, and she bloomed from a cute kid to a beautiful young lady. Al thought he would never have feelings for cute little Mei Chan, but the more they spent time together, the more he felt he was falling for her. He was interrupted from his musings when Ling came into his room and payed him a visit.

"Al!" Ling said, and hugged him. Al returned the hug and bowed to the emperor.

"What business does the emperor have with a visitor like me?"

"Visitor? You practically live here with the Chang clan." He laughed. "But seriously, I was just passing by. This is my quarterly visit to every clan, make sure I stay in power," he winked, "but it is also okay, since I have a chance to meet old comrades, right?"

Al simply smiled.

"How far have you progressed in your study?"

"I am getting there, maybe only a month left for research and I can head home to Central and meet with my brother. See what we can do with the alchemy of East and West combined."

"That's good news then. Don't forget to inform me when you leave, so I can say goodbye to you, dear friend."

"Thank you, Emperor." Al bowed again, in respect and did not stand straight until Ling left his study.

Having acknowledged Mei's abilities, Ling assigned her as Counsel to the emperor after he was crowned, and all the clans now had a peaceful relationship. Although, every now and then, other clans wanted to overthrow the Emperor, at least the clans Yao and Chang would stand together.

The truth was, Al was prolonging his stay. He could've finished his summaries and theories two weeks ago, but he decided to slow it down. As soon as he realized that when he was done, he would have to leave Xing, he found ways to stay longer.

There was a knock on his door, and he said, "Come in,"

It was Mei. She looked at Al's shortly cut hair, his gold-colored eyes, and had to look away before she blushed. "Dinner would be ready soon."

"Thank you, Mei."

"Alphonse-sama," Mei started, but was stopped by Al.

"I've already told, you, just Al, please." He smiled faintly.

"Right, Al. I'm sorry, habits die hard." She laughed. Her hair was still arranged in two buns, with some of her short hair, falling perfectly on her face. She tucked some of the loose hair behind her air, and looked down. Al was staring straight at her.

"Look, I want to be honest with you, Mei." He said.

"About what, Al?"

"The truth is, I'm done with the research." He chuckled. "Actually, I've only been rewriting and rewriting for the past two weeks."

"So, you are leaving tomorrow?" Mei asked. Inside, she felt weak. Al was leaving. It did not occur to her, that he wanted to stay.

"I've also just lied to the emperor. You know, that's the first time I lied." He looked away now, and put his hand in his pocket. He felt a bit shy.

"About what, Al? You know, that is punishable in this country." Mei worried.

"I told him I still have a month-long of research."

"Why would you tell him that, is something wrong?" Mei asked.

"Nevermind," Al said, feeling his courage leave him. He just couldn't say it.

Mei chose to be silent, and just said again what she came to say. "Dinner would be ready soon."

"Wait," Al said, and Mei stopped but did not face Al.

"I know nothing about a lie." Mei said, reassuring Al that the emperor would not know that Al has lied to him, even though she knew they were friends. A lie is a lie, and according to tradition, it is an act to be punished. No one can lie to the emperor.

As soon as Mei left the room, Al collapsed to his leather chair. Why couldn't he say why he wanted to stay? Then, he recalled something he heard a few months ago.

_Mei was having a conversation with one of the elders of the kingdom. The elder looked intimidating but Mei still stood confidently._

"_You are Mei Chang, yes?" the elder asked._

_Mei nodded._

"_And you are turning fourteen years old in a month, yes?"_

_Again, Mei nodded._

"_You are aware that before you turn fifteen, you have to fulfill your parent's marriage agreement with the Wu clan?"_

_At this, Al saw Mei tense a bit, and then nod._

"_What is the delay, Mei?"_

"_Nothing, but, if I may, is there a way to get out of the contract?"_

"_I'm sorry, only if the emperor grants it, one can get out of a marriage, and if the other party agrees as well."_

"_Thank you." Mei said._

"_I hope there would be no problem about this in the future, Mei?"_

"_No problem, Elder." She said, and bowed as the Elder left._

Maybe Al was reluctant because he didn't want to cause problems for Mei. But, he also couldn't help it if he wanted to tell her how he felt, and since he knew she didn't want it as well, he wanted to at least give her an option. But how could he help her?

During dinner, it was only the two of them, and Al wasn't able to stop himself anymore from saying anything.

"Mei, you seem bothered."

"ME? No. I may look bothered, but there really is nothing to worry about, except that you make me worry."

"About what exactly?" Al replied, creasing his brows, and looking straight at Mei, waiting for her answer.

"I am just curious as to why you would want to extend your stay for a month here in Xing." She said, then took a bite of her salad. Mei's feelings for Al never died, in reality it grew when he decided to go to Xing and live with the Chang clan, even having been offered a place at the palace. She didn't want to assume, but she hoped she was right as to why Al was staying longer than he should.

Al decided to take a risk this time. "I tell you why, and I get to ask you one thing, and you have to answer in all honestly, and completely as well."

Mei thought about it, and thinking that she had nothing to hide, agreed. "Okay."

This time, Al was surprised. He didn't think she would agree so easily. He just paved his way for his confession, that he felt suddenly unprepared for.

"Okay." Al said. "Here I go." He looked at Mei, who stopped eating, and put her chin on her hand, and who looked straight at him.

Al could feel his face warm up, but being a man of his word, continued. "Since I first came her, about a year ago, I saw my friend who changed into a young lady. And…" he smiled "I decided to stay with her, despite having been offered a place by the emperor. Throughout the year, we've been through so much, and I know I feel something for her. I'm sure it's more than like, and though I've been trying to tell her for the past months, something stopped me. And the truth is, Mei, I am staying longer on purpose because I want to spend more time with you."

Al looked at Mei's face, and he eyes were wide in shock. She stopped moving, and just held her gaze like that. "Mei?" Al asked. "Mei?"

She shook her head, then resumed her eating. "Haha! Nice one, Al."

"But I'm serious, Mei." Al said. "You've been everything to me for the past year, and you are responsible for this."

"For what, Al?" Mei replied, and she knew she was already blushing, since she felt her cheeks warm up.

"No one in the world can live with you and not fall for you."

"I'm sorry, I don't want to hear anymore." She replied. Al felt rejected, and Mei stood, but was stopped when Al held her hand.

"Mei, please. What do you say?"

Mei looked down, squeezed her lips into a thin line, then looked straight at Al, "I will admit that I see you as the Prince Charming of my life, but…" then, she choked back some tears and continued, "I was a kid then, Al. I worshipped you, and I really really like you. But, I am older now, and this fairy tale that I've dreamt before, may be far from reality. I'm sorry. I see you as a friend." Then immediately, she walked out of the dining room.

Leaning her back against the door, with tears starting to fall against her cheeks, she recalled her talk with the Wu family. The Wu family, specifically Lee, the supposed groom, would agree if Emperor Lee agrees, and Lee himself did not want to participate in an arranged marriage, though he admitted that it was tempting to marry a woman who was in a position of power such as Mei. There was one last person to talk to in order to null the arranged marriage between her and Lee, but that was Ling, and Ling was Emperor who had to follow with the cultures and traditions they were brought up with.

In the middle of her thoughts, Mei lost her balance since Al opened the door, and she almost fell to the floor, if not for Al who was now where she was leaning on. Immediately, she wiped her tears and started to walk away. But Al, having already said his part, wanted to see this thru. He took her hand, until she faced him.

"I'm sorry, Al," Mei said, looking at Al directly, able to hold back the tears.

"Your part, Mei," he replied.

"Wha-?" Mei's eyes moved left and right, wondering what it was, and Al answered her.

"You agreed, that if I told you why I was staying longer than I should, I can get to ask you one question that you have to answer honestly."

Mei looked down, then back to Al's gaze. "Okay."

"Okay. What's stopping you, Mei?" Al asked. "I mean, I saw you talking to that Elder a few months ago, and though I am not sure, I think you feel the same way about me, so what is stopping you?"

"I…I am arranged to be married to someone else, being a noble, I also have to marry a noble." She replied in between breaths. "I don't want to distract myself from that with other engagements." She continued and turned to walk away.

"I heard it also, that there is a way to get out of it." Al replied, "not that I want to distract you or anything, or complicate things, but these feelings I have for you, I am sure they are real, Mei." He stopped, and even though Mei was about ten feet away, he continued, "When you've decided what you want to do, please, tell me, so that I know if I have a chance or not." Al was already feeling bad as he was, but as he stopped speaking and held his head high to look at Mei walking away, he saw her, running back towards him.

At first, she stopped and looked at Al, they were eye to eye now. She couldn't say anything, and as Al was about to start speaking, Mei held Al's face and kissed him.

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**

**Not really sure how you would interpret these things I just wrote, but I love this pair, and I really had to make one story about them.**

**Tell me your thoughts. Thank you. Please review.**

**I know maybe Al and Mei maybe a bit out of character, but let's just say that they mature and this is the way they handle their romance. Haha XD**

**Thank you again! :) hope you liked it**


End file.
